Anata Ga Ite Kureru Kara
by Motoharunana
Summary: Semua masalah menjadi semakin rumit sekarang. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu siapa yang akhirnya berada disisinya, begitupula Sasuke. Hinatakah? Atau Sakura? Dan banyak hal terjadi ketika orang-orang tak di kenalnya, masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, Gaara bahkan Naruto sekalipun/ AU/ R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Anata Ga Ite Kureru Kara**

**Ficts by Motoharunana**

**AU ficlet/SasuSaku/Rate T**

**Warn for: OOC, Typo(s), misstypo, minim diction.**

**I just borrowed all chara without taking any profit! Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

**Bagian 1**

.

.

Manik hijau itu menatap lembut manik hitam di hadapannya. Menautkan tangan mungilnya pada tangan besar sang lelaki bermanik hitam legam itu. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum pada lelaki yang masih menatapnya dengan datar tanpa ekspresi apapun yang tercetak pada wajah putih bersihnya. Sang lelaki menautkan satu alisnya pada sang wanita berambut _softpink _tersebut. Seolah menanyakan sesuatu pada gadis di hadapannya. Seakan mengerti, sang perempuan menyunggingkan senyumnya lebih mengembang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau lapar Sasuke-kun?" Suara bening yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu mampu memusatkan perhatian sang lelaki padanya. Sang lelaki tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di artikan. Sang perempuan yang merasa tidak mendapat respon dari lelaki di hadapannya, akhirnya menarik tangan besar itu mengikuti langkah-langkah kecilnya yang tengah bersenandung riang. Sedang sang lelaki hanya menatap sang perempuan dengan tatapan yang mengartikan bahwa 'sudah hentikan.'

Sang perempuan tidak menyadari tatapan sang lelaki yang mengikuti langkahnya. Ia terus mempercepat langkah kecilnya, membuat sang lelaki harus bersusah payah mengikuti langkah sang gadis yang wajahnya menilik kesana kemari , mencari-cari sesuatu. Namun sang lelaki kini menghentikan langkahnya. Seolah menghambat pergerakan sang perempuan di depannya yang masih menautkan tangan mungil miliknya pada sang lelaki. Sang perempuan ikut memberhentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang lelaki masih dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara sang perempuan membuat sang lelaki kini menatapnya dalam, seolah ada sesuatu yang harus di ungkapkan kepada sang perempuan yang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Kita perlu bicara Sakura."

Suara baritone sang lelaki mampu membuat mata hijau itu menyipit tanda ingin tahu. Sang perempuan mengerutkan dahinya. Namun senyum itu tetap saja mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa? Tidak bisakah kita membicarakannya setelah kita sampai di tempat yang akan kita tuju?"

Sang perempuan menghela nafas menatap kelakuan sang lelaki yang terlihat masih terdiam. Seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu di pikirannya. Sang lelaki menggeleng.

"Tidak." Tolaknya halus namun terdengar tegas ditelinga sang perempuan.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke, kupikir tidak ada s—"

"Tidak." selak sang lelaki cepat. Sang perempuan kini memanyunkan bibirnya, seolah kesal dengan penuturan lelaki yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Memangnya Sasuke-kun mau bicara apa?"

Sang lelaki kini memandang sang perempuan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Dari tatapannya seolah menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat di artikan. Tatapannya begitu dalam. Membuat manik hijau di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Aku—" ucapannya terhenti, seakan sengaja ia gantung. Ia menarik nafas lebih dalam. Sedang sang perempuan masih terdiam. Seolah menunggu ucapan yang akan terlantun dari suara baritone di hadapannya. Dan ketika suara itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang sengaja terputus, ekspresi sang perempuan berubah…

"—akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Otagakure dan tinggal disana."

…membuat sang perempuan mematung menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

"Lalu…?" suara sang gadis berubah. Seakan suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Menurutku ini sudah tidak dapat di lanjutkan lagi Sakura."

Sang perempuan seperti terpaku. Menatap dalam obsidian di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggeleng. Senyum yang tadi sempat memudar kini mengembang lagi di bibir tipisnya. Tetapi dari pancaran mata hijaunya seolah menyiratkan sesuatu disana.

"Tidak Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa… lagipula memang tidak ada yang dapat dilanjutkan karena tidak pernah ada yang dimulai bukan? Tidak apa-apa… hm, kau masih mau ikut makan bersamaku?"

Mata sang lelaki hanya memandang sang gadis yang kini tengah terdiam menanti jawabannya. Pikirannya entah tengah melambung kemana. Memikirkan banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini merubah hidupnya. Sang perempuan kini mengelus punggung tangan sang lelaki dengan lembut, mengalihkan mata hijau itu untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada punggung tangan sang lelaki.

"Ku rasa kau lelah Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik kau pulanglah, aku tidak apa sendirian."

Sang lelaki masih memandang sang perempuan dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Ia menangkap ada yang lain dari tatapan sang perempuan. Membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Pulanglah…"

Dan sang perempuan kini melepaskan genggaman sang lelaki sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, sang lelaki dapat melihat pundak sang perempuan bergetar. Dan salah satu tangannya seperti meraih sesuatu dari wajahnya.

"Sakura…" suara baritone itu memanggil nama sang perempuan dengan lemah dan halus namun masih terdengar di telinga sang perempuan yang seolah-olah tidak mendengarnya.

"Sakura…"

Lagi. Sang perempuan tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan sang lelaki yang mematung menatap kepergian sang perempuan. Ia memegang dadanya. Rasanya sesak, seperti beribu-ribu pisau bersarang di sana. Mengoyak jantungnya, menusuk dengan tajam perasaannya. Ia tetap mematung disana, sampai punggung sang perempuan sudah tidak lagi terlihat dalam jangkauan manik obsidiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_4 Tahun kemudian_

_Central Kizukhi, Otogakure_

Disinilah ia, di sebuah café sederhana di pusat kota Kizhuki, Otogakure. Ia menyesep sebuah kopi panas yang mengepulkan uap dari dalam cangkirnya. Menikmati harum kopi yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Ia kini meletakkan cangkir itu kembali di atas sebuah tatakan yang polos tanpa gambar. Di hadapannya, seorang gadis cantik berambut Indigo dengan mata amethys yang dapat memikat siapa saja terduduk diam, menatap lelaki berparas rupawan di hadapannya yang kini turut memandangnya. Keduanya hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang memulai obrolan, hanya saling mempertemukan tatapan keduanya. Seakan memancarkan apa yang terbersit dalam hati masing-masing melalui tatapan tanpa sebuah kata-kata. Sang perempuan kini mengehela nafas pelan, membuat sang lelaki menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?" suara baritone sang lelaki membuat perhatian sang wanita tertuju sepenuhnya hanya padanya. Sang wanita kini terlihat sibuk memainkan jari-jari tangannya di pangkuannya.

"Ng… begini. Lusa aku akan pergi ke acara pertunangan sahabat lamaku. Dan apakah kau, mau ikut bersamaku?"

Sang wanita memandang sang lelaki dengan penuh keyakinan. Sang lelaki terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Memandang lampu-lampu mobil yang saling berkejaran. Menatap lampu-lampu jalan yang bertengger di setiap sisi jalanan pusat kota. Mata hitamnya dibiarkan menutup.

"Baiklah."

Sahutan sang lelaki kali ini membuat sang wanita terpaku sebentar. Mata amethysnya menatap obsidian hitam di hadapannya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Ia menepuk pipinya sendiri. Tidak. ini bukan mimpi.

"Benarkah? Kau serius Sasuke?"

Seolah belum yakin, wanita berambut Indigo itu meyakinkan dirinya kembali. Sang lelaki menghela nafas pelan. Menjawab dengan sahutan khas ala dirinya.

"Hn."

Kini rona merah menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah sang wanita. Membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Sang lelaki hanya menatap datar wanita di hadapannya, lalu mata obsidiannya ia biarkan menatap hal-hal yang membuat perhatian mata hitam itu untuk terus menatapnya.

-o-O-o-

.

.  
.

.

.

.

_Kyushu Street, Konohagakure_

Aroma di lingkungan yang baru saja di jajaki, seolah mampu melepaskan kerinduannya pada kota halamannya. Konohagakure. Dimana masa kecil hingga menjelang dewasa ia di besarkan. Jarak tempuh dari Otogakure menuju Konohagakure adalah 8 jam, membuatnya harus sampai disini satu hari sebelum acara itu berlangsung. Malam hari di Konohagakure, semuanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia mencoba untuk menjajaki jalanan sepi Konohagakure di malam hari. Sang wanita berambut indigo yang tadi bersamanya, kini tengah beristirahat di apartemen di Kyushu Street, Citizen, Konohagakure. Sasuke—nama sang lelaki, menjajaki kakinya secara perlahan. Menikmati setiap butir kenangan yang pernah ia rasakan di Kota kecil yang kini sudah bisa terbilang besar ini. Kemajuan kota yang pesat, membuat beberapa dari arsitektur kota sedikit berubah. Namun, di kota tempat ia tinggal belum banyak berubah. Setidaknya membuatnya tidak terlalu tertinggal tentang informasi kota kelahirannya itu.

Aroma kenangan yang menguar dalam ingatannya, membuatnya teringat pada sesosok wanita yang begitu terekam dalam ingatannya. Teman semasa kecilnya hingga beranjak dewasanya. Teman yang mampu membuatnya luluh dan mengikuti apapun keinginannya, teman yang dulu begitu mengerti dirinya. Namun sekarang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar sesosok 'Teman' nya itu. tidak tahu seperti apa ia sekarang.

Kakinya kini membelok pada perbatasan Kyushu Street dan Blossom Street. Dimana Blossom Street adalah tempat tinggal dari sesosok wanita yang begitu dikenalnya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya terus melangkah. Dan ia juga membiarkan kakinya itu melangkah sesuka hatinya. Hingga kaki itu terhenti sejenak. Di depan sebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan Blossom Street dengan No yang membingkai di samping pagar dari rumah minimalis tersebut. Membuat perhatian mata hitam itu hanya tertuju pada sebuah tulisan di samping pagar itu. Seolah mampu membuat lengkungan samar di wajah lelaki yang selalu minim ekspresi itu.

_Kediaman Haruno_

_Blossom Street_

_No. 28_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tirai dari sebuah jendela di salah satu sudut kamar tergerai. Seolah melambai karena dimainkan angin nakal yang berhembus kencang. Membuat sang pemilik ruang menilik ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Sang pemilik itu ialah seorang perempuan berambut _softpink_, bermata hijau teduh dengan lengkung hidung yang sempurna juga bibir mungil yang menghias wajah yang seputih porselen. Mata hijau yang tadi memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sebuah buku di atas meja, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela yang mendinginkan ruang dan tubuh sang wanita. Dengan enggan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamarnya. Menyibak tirai yang melambai dan mengunci jendela yang akan ia tutup. Namun sebelum jendela ia tutup, ia menemukan sesosok yang seolah sangat begitu ia kenali. Sesosok lelaki dengan gaya rambut dan postur tubuh yang begitu ia hafal. Manik hijau itu mengerjap, seolah ia berhalusinasi akan sosok yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Mimpikah ia?

Wanita berambut softpink itu menggeleng. Seolah, ia merasa kalau penglihatannya memburuk. Ia langsung menutup jendela itu sepenuhnya dan menyibak tirai itu menutupi keseluruhan jendela kamarnya. Namun, ia tidak langsung berjalan meneruskan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Ia justru terdiam. Memikirkan sesosok yang tadi dilihatnya. Rasanya ia ingin memastikan bahwa sesosok itu hanyalah halusinasinya. Detik berikutnya, kaki tanpa alasnya melangkah. Menjajaki satu demi satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang keluarga. Kaki-kakinya dibiarkannya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Ia segera membuka pintu yang kini berada di hadapannya. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia langsung menjajakan kakinya menuju pagar rumahnya. Namun apa yang ia dapati?

.

.

Ia tak mendapati siapapun disana. Kosong.

.

.

Kini ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menertawakan ketidakjelasan dirinya. Halusinasi. Ia kini merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mungkin efek terlalu rindu, membuatnya reflek menghalusinasikan sang lelaki itu. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menjajaki kakinya kembali menuju kamarnya. Mencoba mengistirahatkan dan merilekskan tubuhnya, yang di rasa bermasalah hanya karena sebuah halusinasi konyol belaka.

.

.

Tsuzuku

A/N:

Apalagi ini O;V;O, Belum juga selesai dengan cerita multichap sebelumnya udah bikin lagi aarrgghh /. Tapi tenang hari senin aku usahain update antara Separation atau A CAT ahahaha. Aneh adalah saat di otakku itu banyak banget ide yang pingin di tuang, dan ternyata ketuangnya kaya gini deh. Aku juga lagi buat ficts Rate M, dan itu masih dalam tahap pengerjaan yang rencananya Insya Allah akan di publish untuk tahun 2014. Ye woyo woyo #curhat.

Oke sekian bawelan dari saya. Terimakasih sudah membaca, mohon tinggalkan jejak anda ya. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengklarifikasi sesuatu. Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada flamer-flamer non-login di kotak review saya. Jujur, reviewnya sangat menampar saya dan membangkitkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkan ficts ini dengan cepat. Dan saya pribadi sangat mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk itu. Tetapi jujur saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ficts yang saya buat ini. Saya membuat ficts ini semata-mata hanya menyalurkan ide yang ada di otak saya dan menuangkannya menjadi sebuah tulisan. **Ada atau tidak adanya review**, saya tetap akan melanjutkan karya saya. Karena menurut saya, review hanyalah bonus dari karya yang saya buat. Well, apapun yang kalian pikirkan tentang karya saya, saya tetap akan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang sudah membaca karya saya. Karena masing-masing orang memiliki pandangan yang berbeda-beda :)

.

.

.

**Anata Ga Ite Kureru Kara**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ficts by Motoharunana**

**AU Fiction/Romance & Drama/Rate T**

**Pairing: SakuSasuHina Slight NaruHina**

**Warn for: OOC, Typo(s), misstypo, minim diction, etc.**

**I'm not taking any profit and materials from it!**

**DLDR! Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

**Bagian 2**

.

.

Gadis bermata amethys itu menautkan tangan mungilnya pada lengan lelaki rupawan di sampingnya. Acara yang ia tunggu-tungga sejak kemarin akhirnya tiba juga. Rambut berwarna indigo sebahu itu dibiarkannya tergerai mencapai bahunya. Ia menghiasi rambutnya dengan ornamen keperakan yang kini bertengger membingkai kepalanya membuat wajahnya nampak manis. Riasan yang berlumur di wajahnya juga hanya riasan tipis yang tidak menutupi warna asli wajahnya. Gaun yang dikenakannya pun panjangnya semata kakinya dengan warna ungu yang pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya. Penampilan Hinata kala itu terlihat sangat cantik. Menampilkan sosok hinata yang begitu anggun dan dewasa. Sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya, ia mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Membuat wajahnya yang rupawan, semakin terlihat rupawan. Kedua insan itu berjalan di keramaian orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan takjub, seolah pertunangan yang berlangsung adalah milik mereka. Dan kedua orang itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sesosok lelaki berambut spike dan bermata biru, yang kini menatap ke arah keduanya tetapi tatapannya lebih di tujukan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata…"

Suara dari lelaki berambut kuning spike itu menyeruakan nama Hinata yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyipitkan matanya. Hinata mengangguk ramah, saat si _empunya_ pesta menyebutkan namanya.

"Ya… Naruto senpai? Oh aku hampir lupa, aku ucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu ya."

Suara Hinata nyaris terdengar bergetar. Dan Hinata langsung menjabat tangan besar lelaki bermata biru yang kini menjabat tangannya sambil memandang wajah cantik Hinata kala itu, sedangkan Sasuke menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oh iya perkenalkan, ini Sasuke calon tunanganku."

Hinata memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Naruto menjabat tangan Sasuke. Dari jabatan tangan Naruto, Sasuke seperti merasakan keanehan yang amat sangat terasa. Tangan Naruto, seakan bergetar saat menjabat tangannya.

"Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Keduanya kini melepas tangan masing-masing dan menempatkan tangannya ke posisi semula. Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis, saat Sasuke meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. Seakan Sasuke pernah melihat senyum yang sama pada orang lain seperti senyum Hinata kali ini.

"Oh iya senpai, dimana tunanganmu sekarang?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya tak jauh dari mereka. Wanita berambut kuning pucat dengan mata menyerupai Hinata yang kini menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Itu dia. Namanya Shion."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto masih menatap Hinata. Menyadari bahwa keduanya seakan melepas rindu antar teman lama, Sasuke mulai mendekat kepada Hinata.

"Hinata."

Suara baritone Sasuke seolah mampu membuat Hinata menolehkan wajahnya pada lelaki bermata hitam di sampingnya.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya dengan daun telinga Hinata, seolah membisikkan sesuatu disana.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Kau mau ikut?"

Mata amethys hinata membesar. Hinata tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, menolak ajakan sang lelaki yang kini masih dalam posisi yang belum berubah.

"Baiklah. Jika kau sudah selesai, hubungi aku."

Kali ini senyum Hinata mengembang. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung. Kini Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku pergi dulu." Suara datar Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto yang kini sudah menatap mereka dengan pandangan biasa.

Tanpa mendengarkan sahutan dari Naruto, Sasuke melenggangkan kakinya melewati kerumunan orang-orang di dalam pesta. Sedangkan Hinata kini menatap Naruto yang masih menatap tubuh tegap Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan tertelan dalam keramaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Central Citizen, Konohagakure_

Asumsi-asumsi akan sikap Naruto terhadap Hinata seolah mampu bergerayang di dalam kepala sang bungsu Uchiha. Ia menyetir dengan mata menatap ke depan, namun pikirannya entah melambung kemana. Bukan karena bodoh ia meninggalkan Hinata di dalam pesta bersama dengan teman lamanya itu, tetapi entah kenapa instingnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sana. Ia membelokkan setirnya pada perempatan jalanan _Central Citizen_ yang nampak lenggang, seolah ia sudah tahu kemana instingnya membawanya. Berbalut busana yang dikenakannya, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran salah satu kedai minuman favoritnya dulu saat ia masih bersama teman masa kecilnya. Ia menjajakan kakinya pada jalanan yang mengarahkan dirinya kepada pintu masuk kedai sederhana tersebut. Kedai _Michyo_ namanya. Dulu Sasuke hampir setiap waktu menghabiskan waktunya disini. Bersama dengan sahabat kecilnya yang selalu memaksanya untuk membeli minuman di tempat ini.

Ia membuka pintu kedai yang membunyikan suara gemerincing dari bel yang bertengger di ujung pintu masuk. Menandakan bahwa seorang pelanggan datang ke kedai tersebut. Sambutan hangat dari pelayan kedai mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Membuat ia begitu merindukan kedai ini dan minuman-minuman yang dulu sering di nikmatinya. Bahkan aroma khas dari minuman favoritenya di kedai itu, kini menyeruak masuk memenuhi penciuman di hidungnya. Ia segera menuju tempat pemesanan. Memesan sesuatu disana. Setelah ia memesan, ia melangkahkan kakinya, menuju salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Namun baru saja ia akan menduduki tempatnya, suara seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, memasuki indera pendengarannya. Membuat wajahnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia terdiam, saat ia menangkap sesosok wanita yang sangat di kenalnya seolah menyuarakan namanya. Membuat onyx hitam itu…

"Sasuke!"

…membulat di buatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shion sangat cantik, senpai?"

Hinata memuji tunangan dari pemuda di hadapannya dengan tulus. Melengkungkan senyum yang tipis, membuat mata biru itu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya, tentu saja… Oh iya, Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sasuke tadi pergi Hinata? Dan kenapa kau tak ikut bersamanya?"

Hinata tersenyum. Ia ingat betul bagaimana kakak kelasnya ini begitu bisa mencairkan suasana dan mengalihkan arah perbincangan yang tidak ingin di bahasnya.

Seolah teralihkan, Hinata menyahut ucapan Naruto dengan ringan. "Sasuke tidak suka keramaian senpai, lagipula memangnya kau tidak senang aku datang memenuhi undanganmu hem?"

Hinata seolah merajuk pada lelaki bermata biru di hadapannya yang kini menampilkan cengiran khas ala dirinya. Membuat tatapan gadis itu melembut seketika. Ah betapa ia merindukan senyum itu yang selalu tertuju padanya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja dia aneh menurutku. Seharusnya, ia bisa menahan sedikit rasa tidak sukanya itu hanya untuk menemani gadisnya. Masa langsung pergi begitu?" Naruto menyatakan apa yang ada di otaknya masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hinata untuk mencerna kata-kata dari pemuda di hadapannya. Seolah kata-katanya begitu membuatnya terpaku mengingat semua sikap Sasuke yang selama ini selalu di tujukan padanya. Melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba bungkam, seolah membuat cengiran Naruto memudar. Perasaan bersalah menyusup ke hatinya.

" Ah, Bagaimana kabar dari Neji, Hinata? Kenapa ia tidak datang ke pestaku?"

Seolah mengerti, Naruto membelokkan arah perbincangan mereka. Raut wajah Hinata pun kini telah berubah kembali, terlihat normal sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan arah perbincangan yang tadi terasa kaku bagi Hinata, kini sudah bisa mencair seperti dulu. Hanya bedanya, kini terasa jarak di antara mereka. Mengingat dulu kedekatannya dengan lelaki bermata biru itu amat sangat dekat, terasa sangat berbeda sekarang untuk Hinata. Dan untuk Naruto juga mungkin?

"Kak Neji sedang menjalankan dinas di Iwagakure senpai. Ia menitipkan maafnya. Kau memaafkannya kan?"

Seringai jahil kini mengembang di bibir Naruto. Tatapan Naruto kini pun kini terlihat sengaja menggoda gadis di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Naruto. Seakan sebal mendengar sahutan Naruto yang kini tengah tertawa menatapnya.

"Kau menyebalkan senpai." Hinata merajuk.

Melihat Hinata merajuk kembali, Naruto melebarkan cengirannya, membuat Hinata yang tadi merajuk menjadi tersenyum di buatnya. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, ada yang berubah dari tatapan pemuda bermata biru di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Central Citizen, Konohagakure_

Keduanya terduduk bersama. Hanya terdengar suara pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan dan suara riuh orang-orang yang tidak terlalu padat di dalam kedai. Keduanya terdiam. Mata hitam Sasuke seolah terhipnotis sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah gerak seorang wanita cantik di hadapannya. Sang wanita berambut _pink_ pucat yang panjangnya mencapai punggung dengan rambut diikat setengah itu membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dari terakhir ia bertemu. Bahkan seingat Sasuke, rambut wanita itu dulu hanya mencapai bahu mungilnya. Sang gadis yang merasa di perhatikan, kini menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan dimata hijau bening miliknya. Membuat Sasuke menyadari satu hal, betapa rindunya ia akan tatapan wanita di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Mendengar suara bening itu menyeruakan namanya, membuatnya tersadar dan bahkan menyadari sesuatu. Suara sang gadis sudah berubah. Tidak secempreng dulu. Bahkan kini terdengar lebih dewasa. Mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Sasuke menyesap minuman yang tadi di pesannya. Setelah menyesapnya, ia meletakkan cangkir itu pada posisi semula tanpa menghilangkan fokus penglihatannya pada wanita di depannya.

"Tidak."

Sasuke menggeleng. Membuat wanita bermata hijau bening itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil. Lalu menyesap minuman berwarna merah muda di hadapannya. Keduanya terdiam kembali. Kecanggungan seakan meliputi keduanya karena ini awal pertemuan mereka kembali setelah berpisah beberapa tahun silam. Mata obsidian Sasuke kini menatap Sakura kambali yang kini tengah memainkan ujung sedotan dengan telunjuknya dan ibu jarinya. Melihat perputaran sedotan yang mengaduk sebagian jus buah miliknya. Dan suara Sakura seolah memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Kau habis pulang kerja Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang menatap ke arahnya.

Sasuke menemukan keanehan pada ucapan Sakura dari cara Sakura berbicara. Ia merasa seperti ada yang kurang dalam ucapan Sakura. Tapi apa? Mata hitam Sasuke kini menatap dalam manik hijau yang kini nampak membulat. Dan tatapannya seolah tersadar ketika salah satu tangan mungil Sakura melambai-lambai di udara. Seakan menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Sasuke?"

Seolah tersadar. Sasuke kembali menyesap minuman miliknya dengan sedikit gemetar. Hei, sejak kapan Sasuke gemetar? Ia salah tingkah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia kembali mengembalikan minuman itu pada posisi semula. Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Sahutan singkat meluncur dari bibir Sasuke,"eh, Tidak."

"Oh…"

Entah kenapa Sakura hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata 'oh…' dari bibirnya. Keduanya hanyut lagi dalam pikiran masing-masing. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Sakura memikirkan bahan obrolan apa yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya mengingat sahabat kecilnya itu tidak pernah bisa memulai obrolan. Seakan ada yang menggerayangi pikirannya, Sakura membiarkan instingnya untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Hem. Bagaimana dengan Otogakure, Sasuke? Lebih menyenangkan dari Konohagakure kah?"

Seolah mengerti gadis di hadapannya telah bersusah payah untuk membuka topik obrolan, Sasuke menyahut ucapan Sakura cepat.

"Menurutku, Otagakure tidak sebaik Konohagakure." Sahut sasuke dengan nada datar.

Jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke seolah mampu membuat kerutan tipis di dahi Sakura. Mata hijau bening itu menatap wajah tampan sahabat kecilnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura takjub.

"Hn." Sahutan khas itu kini meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak pernah berubah menurutnya.

Dan entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke seolah terasa tenang dapat melihat kekehan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Senyum yang mengembang di bibir mungil itu,seakan mampu membuat fokus Sasuke hanya tertuju padanya.

"Bukankah dulu kau selalu bersemangat untuk bisa ke Oto Sasuke?"

Raut wajah yang selalu minim ekspresi itu kini seakan berubah. Membuat Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya pada Sakura. Seolah paham bahwa Sakura kini tengah menggodanya. Dan Sasuke begitu merindukan candaan dari wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Itu dulu. Sekarang tidak." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Menggoda Sasuke kembali. Membuat keduanya terlarut dalam obrolan panjang yang dapat mencairkan kekakuan yang tadi sempat ada. Membuat Sasuke bernafas lega melihat sahabat kecilnya baik-baik saja. Dan entah kenapa pertemuannya dengan sahabat kecilnya itu, tak dapat menghapus senyum tipis yang bertengger di bibir sang bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Blossom Street, Citizen, Konohagakure_

Pertemuannya sore ini dengan Sasuke membuat senyum Sakura tidak berhenti mengembang. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas, di saat wanita itu sudah sangat merindukan sosok lelaki itu sejak lama, akhirnya mereka di pertemukan juga meski bayangan kekecewaan di hati Sakura akan peristiwa 4 tahun lalu, berkelebat dalam hatinya. Sesekali ia menggigit bantal kesayangannya dan menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di balik bantalnya itu. Sang ibu yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh anaknya.

Pantulan cahaya bulan yang menghias langit malam seolah mampu menghangatkan hati Sakura yang kini terasa berbunga-bunga. Seakan kejadian sore tadi hanyalah mimpi untuknya. Ia sudah sangat lama merindukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang dulu selalu mampu menopang segala emosi yang dirasakan olehnya. Sasuke yang dulu selalu mengerti dirinya. Sasuke yang dulu… meninggalkannya. Membuat kekecewaan yang sedikit banyak mengoyak perasaan wanita bermata hijau itu. Meski ia tidak pernah bisa sekalipun membenci Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas panjang mengingat memori yang menguar tentangnya bersama dengan Sasuke.

Bel rumahnya kali ini berbunyi, menyadarkannya akan lamunan masa lalunya. Membuat ia yang tengah berada di dekat jendela melihat sosok yang bertamu ke rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Menandakan hari sudah malam dan tidak baik apabila ada yang berkunjung ke rumahnya mengingat Ayah dan Ibunya tengah pergi keluar. Apalagi dilihat dari pandangan Sakura, gestur tubuh dari tamunya kali ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya. Berlari kecil keluar dari kamarnya dan menjajaki anak tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan lantai satu. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Kemudian dengan secepat mungkin ia membuka kuncian pagar rumahnya yang menampilkan sesosok tamunya di balik pagar tersebut. Dan mata emerald Sakura membulat tak percaya melihat sesosok di hadapannya yang terdapati tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Membuatnya tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Aku pulang…Sakura."

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N:**

Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya-_- uwoo uwoooo *gaje* *ditimpuk*. Hai semua, ini chapter selanjutnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian semua? Author sok misterius nih sama sosok di akhir hoho. Kira-kira siapa sosok di akhir cerita ini? yang bisa jawab, author beliin permen kaki tapi sisa gagangnya aja. Gimana? *digebukin*. Jadi ceritanya begini, Sakura dan Sasuke itu adalah teman semasa kecil hingga mereka Lulus. Nah si Sasuke ini, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kuliah di Oto karena itu yang udah diidam-idamin dari dulu. Terus tentang gimana Hinata bisa jadi calon tunangannya Sasuke, nanti di jelasin di chapter berikutnya(kapan?) *digetok*. Dan ada hubungan apa Hinata sama Naruto, nanti juga bakal kejawab kok Xd

Maaf untuk Separation sama A Cat belum bisa di lanjut, Insya Allah tanggal 2 keduanya aku publish! :D dan kenapa aku publish ini duluan soalnya waktu chapter 1 aku sekalian bikin chapter ini deh dan akhirnya sekarang aku publish deh :"D

Aih-aih, aku kaget melihat fav ku, baru chapter satu aja udah segitu. Gak nyangkaaaaa :'3 #Norak terima kasih banyak yang sudah fav dan follow. Dan terimakasih banyak juga buat yang sudah review :'3 Balasan review login di PMs yaaaa xD

**Balasan Non-login:**

Guest: Sudah dikasih ya di chapter ini. terima kasih sudah diingatkanˆˆ

Haruno Ishella: Sudah dilanjut^^

Arrogant Spring & K: Terimakasih atas pendapat kalian. Mohon dibaca tulisan di awal chapter ini ya. Terimakasih :)

Girl: ini sudah aku perbaiki dan sudah memakai nama tokoh. Terimakasih sudah diingatkan^^

Name SHEaiSUKE: Tetap dilanjut dong. Insya Allah sampai selesai, amiiin^^

Guest: Sudah dilanjut^^

Dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca cerita ini, yosh~ Arigatou^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Anata Ga Ite Kureru Kara**

**Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto**

**Ficts by Motoharunana**

**AU Fiction/Romance & Drama/Rate T**

**Pairing: SasuSaku dan beberapa pair lainnya**

**Warn For: OOC, Typo(s), misstypo, minim diction, etc**

.

.

.

**Bagian 3**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang… Sakura."

EH? Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa lelaki di hadapannya benarlah 'dia.' Suara juga senyum tipisnya begitu terdengar di telinga Sakura. Mata hijau susu dari sang lelaki pun begitu ia hafal. Membuat mata emerald Sakura mengerjap tak percaya. Masih dengan bibir membuka, ia menatap takjub lelaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Gaara…"

Suara Sakura melantunkan sebuah nama yang tidak asing untuknya. Bak terpanggil, seseorang yang di panggil Gaara itu tersenyum mendengar suara Sakura yang sudah lama tak di dengarnya. Mata hijau susunya menatap dalam mata emerald yang penuh cahaya memandangnya. Mata berbinar itu, membuat ia begitu merindukan gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau merindukanku, manis?" Suara Gaara seolah membuat bibir Sakura mengembang. Ia hafal betul bagaimana lelaki di hadapannya begitu bisa menggodanya. Membuat bibir tipisnya, tersenyum menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

"Menurutmu? Ini kejutan sekali. Tapi… dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama di Sunagakure sih? " Sakura merenggut kesal dengan sikap Gaara yang kini terkekah kecil di hadapannya. Membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Bagaimana tidak? lelaki itu pulang ke rumah asalnya selama tiga bulan dan selama disana lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Sakura. Membuat gadis itu begitu khawatir dengan lelaki yang penuh kejutan di hadapannya. Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan berdiri kikuk di hadapan lelaki berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di jidatnya itu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh memberi kejutan pada kekasih sendiri? Anggap saja ini hadiah atas kesabaranmu menungguku selama 3 bulan tanpa kabar."

Gaara menyeringai senang melihat Sakura yang seolah kesal dengannya. Membuat bibirnya yang jarang sekali menyunggingkan senyum berkedut melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ya biar bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah kekasihnya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini dapat membuat hari-hari Gaara yang datar menjadi begitu cerah. Pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Sakura beberapa tahun lalu, membuat ia bisa menjalin kedekatan dengan gadis yang begitu kuat dan tegar di hadapannya. Dan pandangan lembut Gaara yang ditujukan untuk gadisnya, seolah begitu mengartikan sesuatu bahwa Gaara memang sangat mencintai Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku, hem?"

Seolah memberi kode pada Sakura, Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan seolah meledek. Membuatnya terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan kekasihnya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Gaara yang seolah percaya diri bahwa ia akan memeluknya sekarang dan seolah terlihat takluk padanya.

"Tidak. Anggap saja itu sebagai hukuman untukmu."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tertahan. Membuat Gaara gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Gaara langsung merentangkan tangannya dan mendekap gadis di hadapannya tanpa malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu aku yang memelukmu."

Sakura merona sekarang. Bagaimana pun dekapan Gaara padanya membuat kepala merah mudanya menyender ke dada bidang lelaki itu yang menimbulkan bunyi detakan jantung yang cepat dan keras. Sakura sendiri pun dapat merasakan usapan tangan lembut Gaara di pucuk kepala merah mudanya dan sesekali merasakan bibir lelaki itu mengecup pucuknya dalam. Membuat Sakura memukul dada bidang itu pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura…"

Suara lembut Gaara yang menguar, seolah pelantun untuk malam-malam yang panjang bagi Sakura. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara dan perlahan membuka matanya seolah menyiratkan sesuatu disana. Namun ada satu hal yang tak pernah kunjung Sakura pahami hingga saat ini, mengapa ia tidak merasakan adanya debaran keras pada jantungnya seperti yang Gaara rasakan padanya sekarang?

.

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Perasaan lelah yang seharusnya begitu terasa, seolah sirna mengingat pertemuannya tadi dengan sahabat kecilnya. Melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, seolah merupakan ketenangan sendiri baginya. Bagaimana tidak? mengingat kejadian empat tahun lalu, membuatnya teringat bagaimana ekspresi terakhir kali gadis itu bertemu dengannya. Bahkan, ketika keberangkatannya ke Otogakure saja Sakura malah tidak kunjung terlihat untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Pikiran-pikiran Sasuke akan gadis itu bahwa gadis itu akan membencinya, ternyata salah untuknya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Getaran di handphonenya seolah menyadarkan ia sesuatu. Ia menatap layar handphonenya yang kini menyala. Menampilkan sebuah nama yang tertera di sana.

_Hinata is calling_

Dengan malas, Sasuke memencet tombol hijau di handphonenya dan menempelkan handphonenya pada salah satu kupingnya. Suara Hinata kini melantun masuk di telinganya.

"Halo Sasuke, kau sudah pulang kan?" tanya Hinata di seberang telepon. Sasuke menatap layar tivi yang sengaja tidak di nyalakan dengan malas.

"Hn. Aku sudah di apartemen."

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang telepon. Seakan mencemaskan lelaki yang kini nyatanya tengah duduk santai di sofa apartemennya.

"Syukurlah. Nah kalau begitu istirahatlah sekarang. Ini sudah malam, jangan biarkan dirimu tidur malam-malam ya. Tidak baik untukmu."

Suara Hinata seolah menasihatinya agar ia menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar nasihat calon tunangannya itu.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku tutup teleponnya ya. Salam untuk Itachi-nii."

Telepon di putus dari seberang tanpa mendengar sahutan dari si penerima telepon yang kini menutup handphone flipnya pada posisi semula. Seolah mengerti kebiasaan Sasuke, Hinata langsung menutup telepon itu secara sepihak. Biasanya Hinata akan mengucapkan 'selamat malam Sasuke, mimpi indah ya.' Atau, 'selamat malam Sasuke, mimpikan aku ya.' Namun kini gadisnya berubah dan perubahan itu tidak berefek banyak pada Sasuke. Aneh! Sasuke mendengus, seolah merasa bosan di apartemennya. Tidak dapat ide apapun, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan keluar dari apartemen dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namun sebelum ia keluar dari apartemennya, ia mencoba membuka handphone flipnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Tak lama berselang, ia menempelkan handphonenya pada salah satu kupingnya. Menghubungi seseorang. Telepon tersambung, dan secepat kilat ia mengeluarkan suara baritonenya pada seserang di ujung telepon.

"_Aniki_, aku keluar dulu ya. Jangan menghubungiku dulu nanti."

Dan tanpa sahutan dari sang penelepon, Sasuke segera menghambur keluar dari apartemennya itu.  
.

.

Angin malam berhembus dingin dalam kawasan Konohagakure. Bulan yang menampakkan sinarnya juga tak turut menghangatkan tubuh dari lelaki yang kini menjajakan kakinya di atas jalanan sepi Konoha. Lelaki itu Sasuke. ia tidak menggunakan kendaraannya, karena ia hanya butuh udara segar. Dan berjalan kaki di jalanan yang sepi juga sangat begitu menyenangkan.

Dulu banyak sekali tempat yang ia datangi bersama Sakura di sini. Namun nampaknya, ia lupa dimana saja tempat-tempat itu berada. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Berpikir tempat-tempat masa lalu yang masih tersimpan dalam ingatannya. Tak banyak juga tempat-tempat itu berada, yang jelas tempat yang diingatnya terasa amat jauh bila hanya dilakukan dengan berjalan kaki. Ia kini melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Membiarkan matanya merekam tempat-tempat yang akan menutunnya kepada tempat yang ia ingat dan dekat. Kakinya kini melangkah, membiarkan instingnya 'lagi' menuntunnya. Tak terasa, langkah kakinya sudah mencapai pada perbatasan antara Kyushu Street dengan Blossom Street. Dalam perbatasan itu, ada sebuah sungai yang di dekatnya terdapat bukit kecil juga pohon yang amat besar dan rimbun. Ia ingat sekarang, tempat itu adalah tempat masa dulunya bersama Sakura.

Angin kali ini berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan daun-daun kering dari pohon rimbun nan besar yang bertengger di dekat sungai. Dan beberapa helai daunnya megambang dalam angin dan mengenai pucuk kepala berwarna merah muda yang tengah menatap aliran sungai yang begitu tenang. Mata hitam Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya dengan sosok yang tak jauh darinya. Tatapan mata hijaunya yang begitu bening, seakan menyiratkan sesuatu di dalamnya. Tidak tersenyum, tidak juga menampakkan wajah kesedihan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke menghampiri sosok yang begitu di kenalnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang kini justru terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya.

"Sendirian?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat bola mata Sakura mengerjap tak percaya. Ia kaget dengan sosok di sampingnya, bagaimana pun selama mengenal Sasuke, baru kali ini Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara duluan selain hal yang di anggapnya penting. Berubahkah Sasuke?

"Hem. Seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Sakura yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada aliran sungai dan memainkan daun-daun kering di tangannya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura. Menatap wajah yang sudah terlihat semakin dewasa. Kilatan dalam mata hijau bening itu, seolah mampu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya tentang gadis di sampingnya. Apa yang membuatnya berubah? Dan Sasuke menyadari satu hal, Sakura juga terlihat lebih pendiam dari terakhir mereka bertemu.

Sakura merunduk, meremas-remas daun kering itu menjadi beberapa serpihan. Tak lama setelahnya, ia melemparkan daun-daun kering itu ke arah aliran air yang tak jauh darinya. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Membuat Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya seolah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke lembut. Seolah mampu menghentikan pergerakan yang tengah di lakukan gadis itu. Masih menunduk, gadis itu melirik lelaki di sampingnya. Menatap dalam kilatan onyx yang kini menatapnya dalam. Membuat pergerakannya terasa kikuk di buatnya.

"Hem."

Sahutan Sakura, seolah membuatnya ragu untuk menanyakan keadaan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kau… ada masalah?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar ragu itu seolah mampu membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap lurus ke depan tanpa memandang Sasuke di sampingnya yang kini memandangnya. Sakura menarik kedua ujung bibirnya tipis, tersenyum. Namun yang tertangkap dalam tatapan mata hitam Sasuke, itu bukan senyuman biasanya kan? Terasa lain.

"Semua orang pasti punya masalah, Sasuke."

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia baru sadar sekarang akan perubahan yang di rasakannya saat bertemu gadis ini tadi sore. Ia tidak menambah _suffix_ –kun pada namanya. Ia tidak mendengar lagi gadis itu memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke-kun' seperti waktu dulu. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang terasa kosong di hatinya. Ia merasa… kehilangan.

"Ya. Kau benar Sakura." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar melemah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya jadi terasa begitu sulit berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya. Terlebih, obrolan yang seakan terdengar menjurus ke arah pribadi, seolah di tutup-tutupi oleh gadis berambut kebanggaan jepang itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu padaku Sasuke? Apa aku terlihat memiliki masalah?" Nada bicara Sakura yang tadi terdengar dingin, seakan terdengar riang kembali. Tidak. masalahnya kenapa gadis ini bisa berubah 180 derajat dalam waktu tak kurun dari hitungan jam?

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati gadis merah muda itu tengah melebarkan senyuman ke arahnya. Membuat kedua ujung bibirnya terasa ikut tertarik melihat gadis itu. ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejujurnya Sasuke, aku tidak pernah datang kemari lagi setelah kepindahanmu." ucap Sakura yang kini memandang ke arah bulan yang sinarnya seakan menyinari Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh melirikkan matanya pada Sakura. Masih dengan wajah mendongak ke atas.

"Kenapa?"

"Hem. Aku tidak mungkin harus ke tempat ini setiap waktu seorang diri. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk tidak ke tempat ini kembali."

Jawaban Sakura, membuat Sasuke yang tadi ikut memandang bulan kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis di sampingnya. Mengerutkan dahinya tipis.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang kau di sini?"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia masih menatap sinar rembulan yang begitu lembut sama seperti tatapan matanya saat ini. membuat Sasuke yang menatapnya, seolah tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata teduh itu. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin karena rindu dan—"

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, seolah sengaja di biarkannya menggantung. Membuat Sasuke terdiam dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan kelanjutan dari ucapan Sakura.

"Dan?"

"—dan Insting."

Skak mat! Debaran jantung Sasuke berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Membuat dadanya seolah terasa penuh dan membuatnya menahan sesuatu yang terasa akan meledak di sana. Jantungnya terasa akan copot sekarang. Bahkan kalau Sakura menyadari satu hal, wajah Sasuke terlihat memerah. Meski itu hanya tipis. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Namun seakan tak ingin mengakui satu hal, ia mengontrol seluruh yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya. Jawaban Sakura, seolah mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi, bukankah pertemuan tak sengaja ini bisa juga karena…

.

… Takdir?

.

Sakura kini tersenyum tipis. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, sedikit menghapus kegelisahan yang tengah melanda dirinya. Hari ini ia bertemu dengan dua orang yang tak terduga. Membuat sedikit banyak rasa senang untuk dirinya. Namun kenapa Ia merasa sedikit terlintas kesedihan di dasar hatinya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Mencoba memikirkan Gaara yang kini tengah beristirahat selepas dari rumahnya tadi, justru malah mengalihkan pikirannya akan lelaki di sampingnya. Memikirkan perubahan yang terjadi padda lelaki itu. Tidak banyak yang berubah namun ada beberapa perubahan yang terjadi pada lelaki di sampingnya ini yang justru menambahkan kemajuan mencengangkan untuk Sakura.

Angin kali ini bertiup. Menjatuhkan lagi daun-daun kering dari pohon besar di dekat Sakura dan Sasuke. Membuat sedikit banyak, menjatuhkan daun itu ke bawah. Ada beberapa helai daun kering lagi yang kini jatuh ke pucuk merah muda Sakura, dan anehnya Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, sebuah tangan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Sakura. Mengambil sesutu di sana. Wajah keduanya yang tidak terlalu jauh itu, membuat Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu yang kini menatap daun jatuh di atas kepalanya.

DEG!

Sakura merasa jantungnya kali ini bergerak dengan cepat. Seolah pompa jantungnya kini bekerja dengan cepat. Membuat rasa hangat menjulur di seluruh tubuhnya. Terlebih wajahnya yang kini berwarna merah padam. Mata hijaunya pun tak henti-hentinya menatap lelaki yang kin terasa berada di hadapannya.

"Daun kering." Sasuke menunjukkan daun kering yang tadi berada di pucuk kepala Sakura kini telah berada di tangannya.

Dan Sakura tidak memerhatikan ataupun mendengar suara lelaki di hadapannya. Yang ia tahu, mata hijaunya tanpa sadar menatap mata onyx yang kini juga ikut menatapnya. Hembusan angin yang bergemerisik, beradu pada tangkai-tangkai pohon yang bergoyang tak jauh dari mereka. Seolah merupakan pelantun bagi dua insan manusia berbeda 'Gender' yang kini saling menatap satu sama lain dan membungkam bibirnya masing-masing. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau bukan, ia merasa tertarik ke dalam mata hitam yang kini terlihat sangat dekat di depan matanya. Hembusan nafas yang terasa di wajahnya, seolah membuatnya terhanyut. Begitupun lelaki di hadapannya yang ternyata juga sama terhanyutnya saat melihat kilatan yang memabukkan di mata hijau bening itu. Semakin lama, keduanya merasakan hembusan nafas yang saling beradu. semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat dan—

.

.

KRETEK!

.

—sebuah bunyi memutus adegan kedua insan yang kini menjauhkan wajahnya. Mencoba mencari tahu bunyi yang tadi berhasil memutus sebuah hasrat di keduanya. Namun, ketika keduanya mencari asal suara, mereka tak kunjung mendapati siapapun di sana.

Wajah Sakura kini masih terlihat memerah. Bahkan debaran di jantung Sakura pun tak henti-hentinya berdebar kencang. Ia terhanyut dalam nuansa yang ia tidak tahu kenapa dapat menariknya. Sedangkan Sasuke, wajahnya kini tak terlihat karena melihat ke arah lain. Dan Sakura akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjumpaan keduanya dan segera pamit pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu malam Sasuke, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura. sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Semakin lama, sakura semakin menjauh. Semakin membuatnya tertelan dalam kegelapan. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu, kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada Sakura. Ia memukul pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia rasa ada yang sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

Awalnya gadis berambut indigo itu hanya ingin sekedar melihat lelaki yang kini tengah beristirahat di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari apartemen miliknya. Hanya ingin sekedar mengecek bahwa lelaki yang di khawatirkannya baik-baik saja. Mengingat wajah lelaki itu terlihat lelah ketika mengantarnya pulang dari acara Naruto tadi sore. Ia sudah bertekad akan membuatkan teh hangat di apartemen lelaki itu berhubung ia tahu kakak dari sang lelaki belum pulang. Namun ketika ia sampai di apartemen sang lelaki, lelaki itu malah berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Ada satu keganjilan yang terasa pada diri Hinata.

'Itu Sasuke, mau kemana dia?'

Langkah kaki yang menggema dalam sepinya jalanan Konoha nampaknya membuat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan tanpa bersuara. Mengikuti jejak lelaki yang tak jauh darinya, ia berusaha agar tidak ketahuan oleh lelaki itu. Lelaki itu ialah Sasuke. Hinata tetap mengikuti langkah Sasuke. lama ia mengikuti jejak kaki sang lelaki, ia menyembunyikan dirinya saat Sasuke menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda di bukit kecil di dekat sungai. Di balik sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar, ia memperhatikan tingkah 'Sasuke-nya' bersama dengan wanita itu. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, ia bisa melihat mata hitam Sasuke nampak berbinar kala menatap gadis bermata hijau itu. Rasa-rasanya sedikit membuat hati Hinata tercubit. Namun belum lama adegan itu berselang, seolah terdapat adegan lain yang membuatnya tercengang. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu padanya. ia memundurkan langkahnya tak percaya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia terperajat kala ia menginjak sebuah ranting yang patahannya menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang dapat memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Karena takut ketahuan, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan berlari dari sana sekencang-kencangnya dan segera menghilang dari sana secepatnya.

.

Ia mengatur deruan nafas tak teraturnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di balik dinding pertokoan yang kini telah tutup. Hinata merasa dunianya seakan runtuh melihat Sasuke melakukan adegan yang sukses mengoyak hatinya. Tidak. menyakiti hatinya. Air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Padahal kalau ia mau, ia bisa saja memergoki keduanya. Namun, entah kenapa hatinya melarangnya melakukan hal itu. ia takut kehilangan Sasuke. Meski ia sadar bahwa perasaan lelaki itu memang tidak pernah sekali pun di tujukan padanya. Ia mengerti, ia hanya ingin Sasuke di sampingnya.

Ia mengacak rambut indigonya pelan. Dan air mata yang sempat terbendung di pelupuk matanya, kini meluncur mulus di kedua pipinya. Ia terisak kecil. Sedikit banyak ketakutannya menimbulkan hal negatif di pikirannya. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan lelaki itu.

Dan ia sedikit terlonjak, kala menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang suaranya begitu familiar tertangkap di telinganya. Membuat ia menghapus air mata yang berjatuhan di kedua pipinya. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah seseorang itu yang kini mengulurkan tangan besarnya untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?"

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

A/N:

Hai… terimakasih yang sudah menunggu ficts ini. fictsnya sudah saya update ya. Maaf kalau Ficts ini masih terasa kurang panjang juga. Oia, maaf untuk ficts multichap lain belum saya update hari ini. maaf banget. Berhubung tanggal 6 saya UAS, saya memutuskan untuk 'SEMI HIATUS' dulu dari FFn dari tanggal 3 Januari sampai akhir Januari. Setelah itu, saya akan menulis seperti biasa dan melanjutkan ficts multhichap saya yang belum selesai. Jadi semua ficts Multichap tidak di Discontinued. Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini? lebih baik dari chapter kemarin kah? Ada yang mengganjilkah? Hehehe ^^

Terimakasih sebelumnya kepada Readers yang telah membaca Karya saya. Dan yang sudah meninggalkan jejak pada karya saya. Bila ada kekurangan dari karya saya, kalian bisa di tulis dalam kolom Review yang terletak di pojok kanan atas. Karena sepatah dua patah dari kalian, sangat berarti untuk saya.

**Balasan Review Non Login:**

**K**: Saya sudah memaafkan kok^^ Gak papa, semua orang pernah berbuat salah kok :) Terimakasih sudah mampir dalam karya saya :D

**SSl**: ini sudah di lanjut^^

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua. Saya tidak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikan kalian yang berbaik hati telah membaca Karya saya dari awal sampai akhir. Balasan review login lewat PM yaaa. Sampai bertemu di awal Februari :)

Best Regard,

Motoharunana


	4. Chapter 4

**ANATA GA ITE KURERU KARA**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto, saya cuma pinjem karakternya aja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun._

_Warning: AU, OOC-ness, typo(s), misstypo, minim diction, etc._

_SasuSaku dan beberapa pair lainnya. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Bagian 4**

* * *

Belakangan ini gadis bersurai softpink itu sering melamun. Memikirkan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Memikirkan orang-orang yang selalu silih berganti masuk dalam kehidupannya. Sasuke… teman masa kecilnya. Lalu, kemudian Gaara. Sosok pemuda yang menopang hatinya yang dulu sempat menganga… karena luka.

Gadis itu menyangga tangannya pada kusen jendela yang kini nampak terbuka. Mata hijaunya, menatap setiap pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Ia mengatupkan matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali. Begitu ia lakukan berulang-ulang kali. Sepi… bahkan ia merasa terlalu sunyi.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada dua sosok yang kini hadir dalam hidupnya secara bersamaan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak menyangka, Sasuke akan kembali ke dalam hidupnya setelah sempat sekian lama menghilang tanpa jejak tanpa sedikit pun ia tahu tentang keadaan lelaki itu. Bahkan seingatnya ketika perpisahan yang terjadi di antara mereka, ia marah bukan pada lelaki itu? Ia kecewa bukan? Lantas kenapa saat pertemuan mereka ia tidak dapat menunjukkan perasaan kecewanya pada lelaki itu? Dan kenapa juga pertemuannya, membuat hatinya terasa... menghangat? Ia benci mengakuinya. Tapi... Ataukah mungkin ia merasa hanya sebagai teman masa kecilnya? Dan Lagi jawabannya hanya satu; ia tidak tahu.

Suara dering dari sebuah benda elektronik di saku celananya, membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. Tangan kecil itu merogoh benda elektronik itu dari saku celananya. Mata hijaunya menatap nama seseorang yang tertera dalam layar ponselnya yang kini menyala. Menampilkan nama si penelepon.

Panggilan itu rupanya dari Gaara.

Tanpa membuat sang pemanggil menunggu, ia langsung memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya dan menempelkan telepon genggamnya itu pada salah satu kupingnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar suara yang terlantun dalam telepon genggamnya itu. Membuat ia memejamkan matanya. Perasaan tenang perlahan-lahan menyusup dalam hatinya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"Sedang apa?" Suara datar itu menanyakan dirinya. Membuat ia mengekehkan tawanya kecil.

"Sedang melamun," ucapnya terhenti lalu terkekeh kembali. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya," kau sedang apa?"

"Coba ku tebak, kau pasti sedang memikirkan diriku kan?" lelaki itu kini terdengar mengekehkan tawanya, mengikuti kekehan yang Sakura lakukan. "Dan hei, kau tidak tahu ini pukul berapa? Aku sedang istirahat sayang," sambungnya lagi. Membuat gadis itu mengulum senyumnya lebih dalam. Dan senyum itu terlihat lebih manis di wajahnya. Ah, kalau saja Gaara dapat melihatnya.

"Percaya diri sekali sih, aku sedang memikirkan laki-laki lain tahu," gurau Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh sebentar, lalu kemudian ia terdiam seketika. Gadis itu nampak memikirkan candaan yang ia lontarkan pada kekasihnya itu. Dan nyatanya kata-kata itu justru membuat ia terdiam sekarang. Dan bukankah, ucapannya itu memang sesuai kenyataan yang ada? Namun nampaknya Gaara tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Kau mulai nakal ya! Kalau kita bertemu aku akan memberimu hukuman atas perkataanmu barusan." Suara Gaara terdengar menggoda gadis yang kini mendengarkan suaranya dengan senyuman tipis yang bertengger di wajahnya. Ia segera mencoba membuat dirinya terdengar sebagaimana biasanya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," Sahut gadis itu yang mulai mengekehkan tawanya—lagi. Dan gadis itu tahu, lelaki itu pasti tengah tersenyum mengejeknya sekarang.

"Dasar! Hei, kau ada acara Sabtu nanti?"

Pertanyaan Gaara menghentikan kekehan Sakura. Mengalihkan candaan mereka dan membuat gadis itu menautkan salah satu alisnya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku kencan ya?" –Lagi Sakura menggoda kekasihnya yang kini terdengar mengekehkan tawanya lagi mendengar suara gadis itu mengalun dalam telinganya.

"Wah kau sudah seperti peramal ya..." Gaara menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. Menahan setengah mati kikikan yang keluar dari bibirnya itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 sabtu nanti. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, jam istirahatku sudah habis. Sampai bertemu sabtu nanti. Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Dan ucapan Gaara yang terakhir, membuat perubahan pada raut wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat nampak menegang.

"Ya Gaara-kun... aku juga."

Tut... tut... tut…

Telepon di putus dari seberang. Namun nampaknya berakhirnya telepon, tak membuat Sakura bergeming. Ekspresi gadis itu kini terlihat nampak mengeras. Ia meremas telepon genggam miliknya dengan erat. Memikirkan ucapannya untuk Gaara.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa membalikkan kata-kata itu pada lelaki berambut merah yang begitu mencintainya seperti waktu dulu?

.

.

.

A-aku... mencintaimu Gaa—

.

.

.

—dan ucapan itu terputus begitu saja, tanpa satu alasan yang pasti.

* * *

Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...

Entah kenapa beberapa waktu belakangan ini, nama itu begitu terngiang di telinganya. Belum lagi sosok gadis itu yang menggerayangi seluruh pikirannya. Membuat gerakan gelisah pada dirinya yang tengah memikirkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Ia memegang remot televisi di tangannya dengan gemas. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke depan, entah memandang apa. Yang jelas pikirannya saat ini memang tengah tertuju pada... Sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Pertemuan dengan gadis itu rasanya sudah menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Sasuke. Bagaimanapun tingkah yang di tujukan gadis itu padanya, seolah dapat terekam dengan gamblang pada ingatannya. Membuat gadis itu terbayang dalam pikirannya. Sejenak ia menggelengkan kepalanya, apa ia sudah gila? Namun, ia menyadari satu hal, bisa saja ini bersangkut paut akan kejadian 4 tahun silam. Dimana ia yakin, sahabat merah mudanya begitu kecewa padanya. Rasa bersalahnya pada gadis itu, rasanya terus bersarang di dadanya. Dan ia sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa hal itu bisa berlangsung lama. Apa mungkin ia belum merasa lega karena ia belum meminta maaf dan mendapatkan maaf dari gadis itu? Ia mengatupkan mata sehitam jelaganya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia merasa sesak mengingat luka yang sengaja coba ia pendam sekian lama.

Suara langkah kaki menggema dalam apartemen yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu, menampilkan sesosok lelaki lainnya dengan mata yang serupa dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Ia menaruh satu kaleng minuman bersoda di atas meja di hadapan keduanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara lelaki itu memasuki area pendengaran Sasuke, menginterupsi mata Sasuke untuk membuka. Sasuke menghela napas pelan, seolah ia baru saja memikul beban yang sangat berat.

"Tidak."

Sahutan Sasuke nampaknya tidak membuat lelaki itu puas. Nyatanya, Itachi—Lelaki berambut panjang dengan mata yang serupa dengan Sasuke itu, kini mencoba bertanya lagi pada Sasuke yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap langit-langit ruang apartemennya.

"Hei, kau tidak mengunjungi Pacarmu? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak lihat dia dan dia juga tidak menghubungiku."

Sasuke kini melirikkan matanya sekilas ke arah Itachi, namun kemudian ia lempar kembali tatapannya ke arah dinding berwarna putih gading yang kini terpantul dalam mata hitamnya.

Hinata... Hinata... Hinata...

Ya, Sasuke juga baru menyadari, gadis itu tidak menghubunginya seperti biasanya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis itu? Pikiran Sasuke kini melayang kembali memikirkan hatinya yang kini terasa gundah. Harusnya ia memikirkan Hinata dan bukan Sakura. Harusnya ia membayangkan Hinata, bukan Sakura. Dan jelas, Sakura hanyalah masa lalunya. Namun Hinata? Ah... Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kau melamun lagi." Itachi berdecak melihat tingkah Sasuke yang nampak aneh belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak melamun."

Itachi terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Jelas-jelas lelaki itu sudah tertangkap basah, namun ia mengelak dan tidak mengakui segalanya.

"Kau ini." Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke yang sudah terlihat kusut.

"Kakak!" Seolah tidak terima, Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan galak. Namun itu tidak membuat Itachi menghentikan tawa yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Itachi kini berdiri dari sofa, sambil membawa satu kaleng bersoda miliknya. Dan nampaknya ia akan meninggalkan adiknya. Namun sebelum ia menjajakan kakinya, ia menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau masih ingat Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Itachi kini malah membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran. Mana mungkin ia melupakan... Sahabat kecilnya bukan?

"Hn. Ada apa dengannya?"

Itachi menatap bola mata Sasuke yang nampaknya ingin tahu tentang gadis itu. Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

"Dua hari lalu ku lihat ia sedang jalan berdua dengan seorang lelaki. Sepertinya itu pacarnya."

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat sekilas, nampaknya ia begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Benarkah? Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Rasanya kenapa setengah dari hatinya seakan robek bagai kertas di belah dua? Kenapa rasanya seperti banyak tertancap duri yang menusuk sebagian ulu hatinya? Namun, kenapa—

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

—bibirnya berbohong dari hatinya. Seolah menelan duri di dalam daging yang begitu banyak di kerongkongannya.

Sasuke sempat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang di tujukan Itachi, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Itachi telah membalikkan badannya.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu." Itachi menghela napasnya. Ia berucap kembali, "Oh iya, lebih baik kau tengok Hinata kali ini. Pastikan keadaannya. Dan jangan lupa titipkan salamku untuknya."

"Hn."

Sahutan singkat Sasuke, membuat kakak dari Sasuke itu melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke terpaku sekarang. Kata-kata yang keluar dari kakaknya itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

'Sepertinya itu pacarnya.'

Sepertinya? Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa hatinya berlubang, tertembus timah panas yang seakan membuat nyeri dadanya. Rasanya begitu sakit dan panas secara bersamaan.

Ia menghela napasnya. Lebih baik ia menengok Hinata sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu merupakan tanggungannya saat ini.

Dan mungkin juga, alasan untuk menutupi lubang yang kini seakan melebar d hatinya.

* * *

Mata _amethys_ itu menatap lurus ke depan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan mata yang terlihat begitu sayu. Rambut indigonya yang panjang tergerai, kini nampak terlihat kusut dan basah. Suara air yang mengucur dari _shower_ kini membasahi seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Masih dengan pakaian lengkap yang membalut tubuhnya, ia membiarkan air membasahi seluruh tubuh beserta kain yang dikenakannya. Pikirannya kini melambung tinggi ke tempat ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dulu begitu di kenalnya. Yang dulu sempat hadir untuk mengisi hari-harinya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hinata?"

Suara yang meluncur dari bibir seseorang yang entah siapa, membuat mata _amethys_ itu menolehkan matanya cepat. Tatapannya begitu ia fokuskan pada pemilik suara yang nampaknya sudah tidak asing di gendang telinganya. Begitu ia hapal. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekas di kedua pipinya akibat ulah kekasihnya itu. Sang pemilik suara yang berhasil memusatkan perhatian Hinata itu, kini menatap Hinata, memancarkan kelembutan dari mata _saffir_ itu.

"Kau... Menangis?"

Suara lelaki itu tak ayal membuat wajah Hinata menoleh ke beberapa tempat. Menghindari tatapan lembut namun ingin tahu milik lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki dengan rambut kuning dan mata sewarna biru laut itu kini menghela napasnya pasrah. Nampaknya Hinata seolah menutup-nutupi apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki yang sudah tak dapat diraih lagi dalam hidupnya. Lelaki yang sudah lama ia kubur mentah-mentah di dalam hatinya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menggalinya dan telah melangkahkan hatinya maju. Tidak lagi menoleh lelaki yang saat ini hadir lagi ke dalam kehidupannya.

Naruto, seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-harinya ketika masa sekolahnya. Seorang yang periang, hangat dan dapat menarik Hinata dari kesepian dan kesendirian. Lelaki yang sedikit banyak merubah kehidupan Hinata yang pemalu, menjadi wanita yang mencoba untuk berani pada orang lain. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya sedikit banyak memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan lelaki di hadapannya, memutuskan untuk mengubur segala kenangan yang telah mereka lalui. Dan sekarang itu semua terbukti, pertemuan kembali mereka yang telah sekian lama, harus di pertemukan dengan cara yang tidak semestinya. Lelaki itu telah mengikat dirinya dengan perempuan lain. Berarti, mereka tidak berjodoh bukan?

Udara angin malam yang menusuk kulit kedua orang berbeda jenis ini nampaknya tak membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia sulit untuk membuka keberaniannya yang telah jauh-jauh hari ia persiapkan. Membuat mulutnya kini mengatup tanpa membuka kembali. Naruto memandang Hinata kembali tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari Hinata yang masih menghindari tatapannya.

"Ini sudah malam Hinata. Lebih baik ku antar kau pulang," tawar Naruto pada Hinata yang kini mulai berani menatap mata biru milik Naruto. Memandang tak percaya lelaki itu. Ia menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu senpai, aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Hinata halus, membuat raut wajah Naruto berubah sedikitnya kecewa mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Hinata. Dan Naruto sepertinya tetap berusaha untuk mengantar gadis itu, sampai gadis itu mau di antar olehnya.

"Tidak baik perempuan jalan sendiri malam-malam. Biar aku antar."

Lagi, Naruto tetap berupaya agar Hinata mau menerima tawarannya. Hinata kali ini menggeleng pelan, menolak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Nampaknya Hinata telah tertular watak keras kepala milik kekasihnya—Sasuke.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu Senpai, apa kata orang nanti yang melihat kau jalan dengan gadis lain sementara tunanganmu tengah setia dan mempercayakan kepercayaannya padamu."

Kata-kata Hinata kini membuat perubahan pada tatapan milik Naruto. Naruto sadar, gadis di hadapannya ini sudah banyak berubah. Tidak lagi begitu ia kenali. Dan rasanya seperti... tak tergapai. Naruto mengatupkan mata biru miliknya.

"Tunanganku pasti akan mengerti, mana mungkin ia membiarkan makhluk yang sama dengannya dalam bahaya karena berjalan sendirian di tengah malam di kawasan yang sudah lama tak di kenalnya. Ayo."

Seketika itu juga, tangan kekar milik Naruto melingkar di pergelangan tangan milik Hinata. Menariknya pelan dengan kepala masih menatap ke depan.

Hinata yang sempat terpaku, kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Mengikuti pergerakan lelaki di hadapannya yang kini nampak serius menatap jalanan sepi Konoha. Mata _amethys_ itu tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah lelaki yang telah sekian lama tak ditemuinya lagi. Wajah yang sudah lama menjadi bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang telah lama ia pendam. Dan Hinata menyadari satu hal, lelaki itu sudah tidak seperiang dulu. Sudah berubah. Menjadi sosok yang begitu dewasa. Hinata mengatupkan matanya kembali, merasakan genggaman hangat lelaki itu. Kalau saja yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini adalah Sasuke, apakah rasanya akan sama? Hinata meggeleng pelan. Ia bahkan tahu lelaki itu tidak akan pernah menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Dan lagi-lagi, air mata di pelupuk matanya kini membanjiri kedua pipi miliknya dengan pelan. Tangannya yang bebas, menghapus bulir air mata itu pelan.

Setidaknya untuk malam ini, rasa sakit yang di rasakan karena Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai mencair. Menguar entah kemana tertiup angin malam Konoha dan kehadiran lelaki bermata saffir di kehidupannya kembali. Ya, meski kekecewaan itu akan mengudara lagi nantinya.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Kucuran air itu masih mengguyur tubuhnya yang kini sudah sepenuhnya basah. Tatapan _amethys_ miliknya kini begitu terasa... Kosong. Seolah seperti cangkang kosong yang di tinggal oleh penghuninya. Tubuh Hinata terlihat nampak menyedihkan. Namun tatapan kosong itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang telah membuka pintu apartemennya. Suara kucuran air yang sengaja ia nyalakan nampaknya tak membuat sistem pendengarannya berhenti untuk bekerja. Suara langkah kaki begitu terdengar kala air kucuran itu sudah di kecilkan oleh Hinata. Dan Hinata nampak terkejut, kala ia mendengar suara lelaki yang begitu ingin di temuinya akhir-akhir ini, Suara kekasihnya yang begitu di rindukannya.

"Hinata?"

Suara itu mengudara sebentar, namun selebihnya Hinata mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Nampaknya seseorang itu tahu Hinata tengah barada di kamar mandi. Tak lama suara langkah kaki itu tak terdengar, terganti dengan suara air yang tertuang, juga sendok yang beradu pada sebuah gelas kaca. Dan semua itu dapat terlihat jelas dalam mata _amethys_ Hinata yang kini telah keluar dari tempatnya tadi berada. Menatap punggung tegap lelaki dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang itu yang tengah sibuk membuat sesuatu. Dan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri lelaki itu—Sasuke.

Sasuke tengah terfokus pada kegiatan di hadapannya. Ia sengaja membuat air teh untuk Hinata, sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak datang untuk sekedar menengoknya akhir-akhir ini. Tangannya yang masih mengaduk air bening yang telah berubah warna itu seketika terhenti, ketika ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggungnya. Ia merasa... basah.

"Hinata..." Suara Sasuke begitu tercekat memanggil nama gadis yang begitu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangnya. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan itu. Pelukan yang terasa menuntut juga terasa begitu... rapuh.

Sasuke mematung. Untuk kali ini, hatinya terasa kebas. Getaran di tubuh Hinata kini terasa di tubuhnya. Dan suara Hinata kala itu, mampu membuat Sasuke menatap kosong jendela besar di hadapannya.

"Sasuke... berjanjilah! Berjanjilah untuk selalu disisiku. Berjanjilah!"

Sasuke masih mengatupkan bibirnya. Tangannya yang tadi sempat memegang sendok, kini dibiarkan menggantung di udara. Dibiarkan kosong begitu saja. Ia merasa kebas. Dan ia mengatupkan matanya kembali.

Senyum Sakura melintas begitu saja di otaknya. Menggerayangi pikirannya. Bagai film rusak yang diputar berulang-ulang, sosok gadis itu terputar di otaknya dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Gadis itu menangis.

Gadis itu terharu.

Mata hijau itu menatapnya, bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kata yang keluar dari bibir yang nampak mengembang. Memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

Dan lama-kelamaan, sosok bayangan itu semakin lama, semakin menjauh. Semakin sulit untuk ia gapai.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

Sosok bayangan itu menjauh, semakin jauh, semakin tertelan kegelapan yang kini memenuhi penglihatannya.

.

.

Dan mata hitam yang sempat menutup itu membuka. Mengeratkan tangannya yang kini mengepal. Mata jelaganya menatap lurus ke kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan gedung-gedung bertingkat di sana. Dan suara yang tadi sempat sulit dan tertahan, kini meluncur dengan helaan napas yang keluar dari hidungnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ya... Aku janji."

Membuat wanita itu mengeratkan pelukan dalam pada lelaki yang kini masih mematung tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

_Ibarat mawar dan durinya..._

_Kau memilih duri karena kau menghidar takut tertusuk karenanya..._

_Membiarkan sang mawar layu dan kehilangan pesonanya..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Namun sadarkah kau bahwa suatu saat nanti..._

_Ketika kau rindu bagaimana sang mawar dapat tumbuh kembali dan memancarkan pesonanya..._

_Duri itu akan menjeratmu..._

_Menusuk hatimu... _

_Hingga ke relung terdalammu...  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan... Apakah kau siap..._

_._

_._

_._

_Untuk merasakan rasa sakitnya?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Tsuzuku**_

* * *

**Balasan Review Non-login:**

**Cherry**: Terima kasih sudah RnR, Silahkan di tebak sendiri di capter ini gimana perasaan masing-masing tokoh, Untuk pairing, bakal ke tebak nanti ko :)

**Something else**: Terima kasih sudah RnR, Yooo sudah, terima kasih sudah menyemangati \:D/

**Ssl**: Sudah^^ Terima kasih sudah RnR

**Chika**: Halooo Chika, terima kasih sudah RnR yaaa^^ Untuk pair, bisa di lihat nanti di akir cerita (?) :)

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya... Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa Konkrit bila berkenan :)


End file.
